


That One Time Evan Got Scared a.k.a. Never Share A Bed With Quentin Quire

by Suzukipot



Category: Marvel (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzukipot/pseuds/Suzukipot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan suffers a terrible nightmare in the dead of night and goes running to Quentin for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Evan Got Scared a.k.a. Never Share A Bed With Quentin Quire

"Quentin, you're kicking me in the shin again."

Quentin's response was an irritated grunt and a few mumbled words that Evan didn't want to repeat. 

Evan tugged at his arm, trying again. "Quentin, please."

Quentin opened his eyes, piercing Evan's. 

"Wha-what?"

"You're kicking me in the shin again."

Quentin growled softly, which was probably meant to sound threatening but made him instead sound like a small kitten, and turned to his side like he had last time.

"If you're so bothered by it then go back to your room."

"I can't...I'll have another nightmare."

Quentin was now properly woken now and figured he wouldn't be able to go to sleep anytime soon. 

"What was that even about, anyway?"

Evan bit his lip. "I had a dream...that I was Apocalypse...and...," he faultered. 

"And," Quentin prompted.

"And things were really bad," Evan finished, not wishing to go into anymore detail. 

"I have dreams like those sometimes except I'm the Phoenix and I'm awesome."

Quentin yawned, scratched his bare belly and turned to his back again. Evan didn't understand how he could sleep in nothing but shorts. Evan had to borrow one of Quentin's shirts because he couldn't stand the thought of sleeping without a shirt on with someone else in the bed, boyfriend or not.

"I'm serious Quentin. It was scary." He trembled ever so slightly and shook his head, trying to empty the memories from his mind.

"You know I could get rid of those memories for you, right?"

Evan didn't know if Quentin was probing in his mind or just really good at reading people.

And then Quentin smirked in the darkness and Evan knew.

"Quentin you know I don't like it when you mess around in my mind."

"Aw lighten up," Quentin said teasingly, turning again to face Evan and scooching closer to him. 

Evan hugged the other boy closer to him, head on chest, closing his eyes. "I came here for comfort, not sarcasm."

Quentin softly snorted as his hands met Evan's back. "You're dating me, Lips, me! Quentin Quire, King of Sarcasm? Sound familiar?"

Evan couldn't help but smile. "Well I suppose that's true."

"Damn right it is. Now go to sleep."

When the two woke in the morning they were a mess of tangled limbs and sweet dreams.


End file.
